Multilayer films having nanometer-scale-thickness layers (i.e., layers having a thickness between about one to about 100 nanometers) may be used in many advantageous ways. Some of these films have multiple conductive layers separated by insulative layers. To enable some advantageous uses for these types of multilayer films, the multiple conductive layers may be placed in electrical communication. This electrical communication may be to a computer, such as for informational uses like using a multilayer film as a sensor or in a computing system. This electrical communication may also be to a higher-power source, such as for processing of the multilayer film.
One way in which to enable electrical communication with multiple conductive layers of a nanometer-scale-thickness multilayer film is to expose the layers, such as with a cross-section of the multilayer film, and make an electrical contact to the exposed cross-section. This electrical contact, however, may enable electrical communication with multiple—rather than individual—conductive layers. In part because of the thickness of the layers, this way in which to enable electrical communication may be impracticable or impossible to use to enable electrical communication with individual conductive layers.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and figures to reference like components and features.